


I will rescue you

by H0siesEndgame



Series: Hosie Oneshots [2]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Being Chased, F/F, Happy Ending, Hosie, Hosie Rain Kiss, Malivore - Freeform, Mention of Alaric, Minor Injuries, Monster - Freeform, Protective Hope, Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted (Vampire Diaries), mention of lizzie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H0siesEndgame/pseuds/H0siesEndgame
Summary: The idea for this fic came to me at like 2am, and I just had to write the plan before I forgot it. So now, here's the full thing for you all to enjoy. I tried writing a different style, and in a tense that isn't past, but I hope it is still good. Let me know what you think! And yes, the title is lyrics from the song when Hope and Freya reunite in 2x06 (that scene still makes me cry).:)Also TW, mention of blood and injuries and all that stuff. So maybe skip over that part if it makes you uncomfortable.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Series: Hosie Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169783
Comments: 21
Kudos: 127





	I will rescue you

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this fic came to me at like 2am, and I just had to write the plan before I forgot it. So now, here's the full thing for you all to enjoy. I tried writing a different style, and in a tense that isn't past, but I hope it is still good. Let me know what you think! And yes, the title is lyrics from the song when Hope and Freya reunite in 2x06 (that scene still makes me cry).
> 
> :)
> 
> Also TW, mention of blood and injuries and all that stuff. So maybe skip over that part if it makes you uncomfortable.

Rain is hammering against her skin as she runs between the trees. Her hair sticks to her skin, as do her clothes. The air is thick and heavy, barely making its way to the tribrid's lungs as she moves. She does so with pace because she's not alone. No, she and Josie are running as fast as they can, feeling like the woods seem much larger now that they are in such a dangerous situation. 

Hope stays close to the siphoner, needing to sense her presence next to her as they move, because she is afraid, in fact, terrified that the beast chasing them will hurt Josie. And she can't have that. Staying close means that if it catches up, Josie would have something to siphon, therefore she doesn't go more than a meter away from her. 

She keeps moving, the raindrops a sting that she welcomed, if only to keep her in touch with reality. She focuses on the feeling of water falling down her cheeks, down her neck, and the thumping of Josie's heart.

It's still following them, she knows that for sure, but she can't tell how close it is. That is rather unnerving for the tribrid, being in a situation so uncertain, one that she cannot control.

"Not much further." Hope says to Josie, to reassure the both of them. They'd first seen it near the Town Square, and they knew they had to get it out of sight of the humans. This led to their plan of having it chase them towards the school, so that they could either sort it out themselves or get back up from Doctor Saltzman and the others. They hadn't even had the time to stop and think of what it could be, though Hope did have her theories already. All they knew was that there was a strange-looking beast watching the humans, and that they had to do something about it. The second Hope saw it, she had put a cloaking spell on it, as well as on her and Josie so that they could handle the situation with less of a clean up job for the vampires.

If Hope were on her own, she would have been able to arrive at the school by now, courtesy of her enhanced speed. Adding Josie to the equation, means they move at a slower pace than she would like, but Hope was not about to leave Josie behind. She resists the urge told to hold the girl's hand, even if she could play it off as giving her a chance to siphon. They still need to get it further from the town so that when they inevitably do a spell to stop it, nobody else sees or hears anything. 

The running is taking its toll on the brunette - her legs feel like they're on the verge of falling off, and her lungs are screaming at her. They're on fire, and she just needs a second to breathe. Just a second. So, she stops, allowing much-needed air to fill her lungs. She puts her hands on her knees, and breathes, as deeply as she can because she knows she doesn't have long. The creature is extremely close.

An arm finds its way to Josie's back, and before she has the chance to do anything, her body is thrown against the closest tree. Her back clashes harshly with the rough wood, and the air that she had so desperately needed was once again out of reach. She can feel the pain of the impact from head to toe, a strong ache that doesn't seem to be going away anytime soon. It shoots through her like electricity. Her vision is slightly fuzzy, mostly because of the large amount of rain, but not to the point that she can't see. Her eyes can barely make out the outline of a tall figure, with skin close to black and bones poking out of it at every joint. And when she sees the arm lift, claws sprouting from it, she freezes. Her whole body stops and everything seems to move slower. There appears to be something close to an evil smirk on the face of the monster as its hand moves closer and closer. She watches the claws (which somewhat resemble sharp blades you might find in your kitchen) as they move towards her, and she wants to fight back, to do something, but her body won't move. Josie is face to face with it, and she isn't doing anything.

"Josie!" Hope yells, not understanding why the girl hasn't moved. Her eyes flash gold upon seeing the danger her crush is in.

The tribrid can easily guess what is about to happen, and her mind is telling her to _protect Josie, protect Josie, protect Josie._

So she does just that. She does what she thinks is the only logical thing, and she jumps into the line of danger. She puts her body between Josie and the creature, feeling a sharp pain around her abdomen that she does her best to ignore. They need to get rid of the creature, now.

_Protect Josie, protect Josie, protect Josie._

"Help me." She says, reaching her hand behind her for Josie to take and says the first spell that comes to mind, one that would surely put an end to the monster. She feels its claws still furiously digging into her skin, and she wonders why it hasn't gone for the heart yet, but that doesn't matter as she begins her incantation. It takes a second for the siphoner to finally catch on to what Hope is doing, and she grabs her hand. Hope feels relieved at the warmth, at the familiar feeling of magic slowly being passed from being to being. It almost does something to numb the pain from her wound, or at the very least distracts her from thinking about it. They continue chanting until the creature eventually turns to dust right in front of them. It becomes more of a horrible sludge as it mixes with the mud on the forest floor.

Hope lets go of Josie's hand and walks up to the remains. She waits, checking to see if the monster makes a return. It doesn't. They can stop moving and she's more than grateful that they are both safe.

"Are you okay?" She asks Josie, only now turning to face her. She searches for an answer in the girl's eyes and knows that her words probably won't match it.

"I'm oka-Oh my god Hope, you're bleeding!" Josie rushes over, running her fingers along the edges of the tear in Hope's shirt. Her breathing is still uneven, from running and being thrown by a seven-foot-tall monster.

"It's nothing. I'm fine." Hope lies. It's not nothing. She's sure she felt its claws scraping close to her bones earlier, but that didn't matter because she would be healed in less than an hour. Josie lifts Hope's shirt ever so slightly, to get a better look at the wound. It is wide, with blood spilling everywhere. Hope's sweater, which was once a shade of blue, is now stained by the crimson liquid. Upon inspection, she can see that its deep. 

"It's not nothing, Hope!" Hope stumbles back, having not expected such a sudden outburst. Josie pauses, trying to collect herself and not let her anger get the better of her. She looks up into Hope's eyes properly for the first time since they started running. "How could you just jump in front of me like that?"

"Because I knew it would save you." Hope says honestly, hiding the deeper meaning. She isn't sure why Josie is so angry about it. 

"It was stupid." Josie takes a step away from Hope and folds her arms over her chest. The rain isn't as heavy now, yet it still provides background noise as it hits the muddy grass and stones below their feet.

"But it saved you, didn't it?" Hope looks deeper into her favorite eyes, almost willing the real reason for her anger to jump out of them. "You don't heal like I do. It could've killed you, Jo!" She continues, feeling some anger of her own. Or maybe its, worry? Perhaps a bit of both. Either way, it is enough for Hope to raise her own voice a little.

"I can protect myself." Josie insists.

"I know, but I couldn't take that risk." Hope has always known that. Other people had always seen Josie as no more than Lizzie's shadow, but Hope knew better. She knew that Josie was strong and very much capable, but when she saw the monster lounging at Josie, she had to do something. She couldn't just stand and watch as it tore her apart.

"And what about you, huh? It could've killed you too!" Josie argues, which was a fair point. It could've killed Hope, and she had no way of knowing what would happen when she jumped in front of Josie. Not that death would've stopped her from protecting the girl. Again, her brain was saying one thing on repeat.

_Protect Josie, protect Josie, protect Josie._

"And I'd just come back as a vampire. You wouldn't! You're mortal, Jo, a wound like this would kill you!" Hope uses one hand to grasp at her wound, already feeling it start to heal, and the other grips a tree in order to gain some balance.

"It was still reckless!" Josie shouts. She knows why she's so angry, and she hates that Hope had such little care for herself that was willing to die to save her. 

"I don't care, not if it means you're safe." Hope shrugs her shoulders. After all, her mother had always taught her not leave the ones she loved to die. Her family had always protected each other, no matter the cost. Hope is merely continuing that legacy.

"But I care Hope. _I_ care." Her tone is much softer, much more vulnerable, like she wasn't sure if she should say it or not. It comes unexpected to Hope, but she's sure she'll never forget those words. They'd had that that brief moment whilst picking up trash, and Hope had given Josie the talisman (which she seemed to be wearing now), yet they had never established a proper friendship. 

"Then you can understand why I did it...because I care about you. And I'd do it again, every time." The tribrid feels less angry. Josie tries not to blush at Hope's admission. She pauses, trying to think of the best way to say what she wants to say.

"Look, I appreciate you wanting to protect me, but I don't want you doing that if it means putting yourself at risk." Her voice is calmer now, and the tension in the air has faded substantially.

Hope has to ask this next question. Its been patiently waiting on the tip of her tongue, ready to be spoken into existence. "Would you do it? If the roles were reversed, would you do it?" Josie, well, she doesn't need to think about her answer. Only one thing came to mind, and she spoke it as quickly as she thought it.

"In a heartbeat..." She trails off, suddenly understanding that she should never have been angry at Hope, not if she would have done the same thing if she were in her shoes. She feels like a hypocrite, telling Hope not to do something that she would easily do herself. Josie doesn't understand when their relationship (friendship? honestly she's not sure what to call it) got to a point where they were willing to sacrifice themselves for each other. Of course, she knows why she'd do so for Hope - because she is deeply and madly in love with her - but she still can't get her head around Hope doing it for her.

"It's just...we've known each other for over a decade and you've barely said two words to me. So I just can't understand why you'd ever be willing to risk your life for me." Josie says, with such an adorable pout. 

This is it for Hope. The anger that was still bubbling under the surface, which isn't really anger anymore, is forcing its way out with words. Words that she is unable to control, to hold back. Words that she has been wanting to say for weeks.

"Because I love you, Josie!" She's not exactly sure when it happened, but somewhere in her history of longing stares, it had become more than a simple crush, and she'd fallen in love. Hard. She can, however, remember the very moment she understood that she loved Josie. It was a simple day a few weeks back. She, the Saltzman twins and a few others were in Alaric's vehicle, on their way to stop a monster. There'd been several complaints of boredom from Lizzie, and to make her twin happy, Josie pulled out her ukulele. She chose to play the first song that came to mind. The instant she strummed the first chord and sang the first note, Hope's heart stopped.

And all she could think was; _I Love Josie Salztman._

It had surprised her then, though she eventually had grown to live with that feeling. It is like her heart is constantly trying to climb its way out from her ribcage or is stopping completely. It's a constant feeling of breathlessness whenever Josie's in the same room as her, and completely forgetting the English language when the siphoner begins any conversation.

All of that brought her to now, when she had just admitted out loud, to Josie, that she loves her. Part of her wants to take the words back, now feeling like it has ruined any chance at a future friendship. Maybe she could just jump into Malivore so Josie can forget she even said it. Although a bigger part of her wants to know what the other witch has to say. 

"W-what?" Josie speaks with eyes so wide, they appear to be on the verge of popping out of their sockets. Her arms felt to her sides. She was in disbelief, and honestly, she isn't sure if she had imagined those words. It seems much more likely that her deepest desires had actually caused her to hear things.

This isn't the response Hope had been hoping for, but at least Josie hadn't run away...yet. As she pushes her wet hair out of her face and behind her ears, she considers what to say, before deciding she may as well throw herself all in. She can't take the words back, so better to be honest than to lie.

"I love you, more than all the stars in the sky. And I don't give a crap about how cheesy I sound right now. I love you, and I don't ever want to be without you." Hope almost whispers the last part, and Josie hears it. She hears it clearly. The words bounce around in her mind for a few seconds. Yes, it was without a doubt a little cheesy, but that didn't bother Josie. Truthfully, she thinks it to be the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to her.

_Hope Mikaelson loves me._

If Josie couldn't understand why Hope had jumped in front of her, she certainly couldn't understand this. Her brain cannot comprehend the fact that Hope loves her. That doesn't mean she isn't happy to hear it. So far she's managed to control said happiness to nothing more than a very wide smile, when in reality she wants to jump and down and shout from the rooftops that Hope Mikaelson loves her. She wants to tell Lizzie straight away, but remembers that she should probably say something back.

"I..." She finds herself speechless as she takes a step closer to the tribrid, who had her eyes glued to the floor.

"I'm sorry if this makes things totally awkward, and I get it if you want me to stay as far away from you as possible." Josie realizes that her lack of a response has given Hope the wrong impression. She walks even closer to the girl and gently places a hand under her chin. She lifts it so that she can see those blue eyes she adores. Josie will never get over how truly unique they are. They are their own color of blue, a color she has never seen anywhere else. A color, that she thinks the only word for fit for describing it is...perfect.

The younger girl smiles and presses her forehead against Hope's. She lets her hand find its way to the tribrid's, and her eyes watch as Hope accepts the contact. Their fingers intertwine, as they had done multiple times before, though each of those times had been for spells - this time is different. Then, Josie speaks in a quiet and smooth tone. "I would never, _ever_ , want that." She strokes Hope's wet cheek with the thumb of her free hand. Her eyes connect with Hope's, and she leans in closer, their lips only centimeters apart. She feels Hope's warm breath against her skin and their lips hover over each other's, but they don't touch. She wants Hope to close the gap, she wants to know that Hope wants it too, just as much as she does. There's a look in the auburn-haired girl's eyes that Josie had never been able to name until today; it was love. Her love for Josie. And it makes the siphon witch feel dizzy.

When Hope finally nods and leans in, Josie sighs in content. This is something she had only ever dreamed of. Their lips collide in a moment of magic, and move together as the rain pours down around them. The previous argument is fully forgotten, and all they can think of is how right it feels to kiss one another. All of the buildup, all of the admiring from afar is totally worth it to both of them. Hope no longer feels the burning sensation she had previously felt from the rain, only Josie's full lips on hers. She could never have guessed that kissing Josie would feel like this. So delicate, yet so passionate. She tries to convey everything she has ever felt for Josie through the action, moving her lips with an incredible want.

As they get a little more into it, Josie tilts her head to one side whilst wrapping her arms around Hope's neck. She allows Hope's tongue to enter her mouth. The tribrid has a firm grip on the brunette's waist, and she allows her fingers to stroke the skin gently. A small, simple act that Josie decides is her new favorite thing. 

Rain is pouring, their clothes sticking to their skin, but that doesn't matter. They are two teens in love, who have been kissing for a solid fifteen minutes. The only reason Hope pulls back is because she can feel Josie shivering. She doesn't pull back far, still keeping their foreheads connected and her eyes closed. 

"If it wasn't obvious, I love you too." Hope smiles one of the most genuine smiles in her life, and pulls Josie that little bit closer. Her hands find either side of Josie's face, and she places a gentle kiss on the tip of Josie's nose.

Those are the words Hope has always wanted to hear, but never thought she would. Despite that, she has always known that Josie would be the one for her, no matter how long it took. If soulmates were real, then she knew she'd found hers.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm super proud of this one, but let me know what you thought! If you see any mistakes, please point them out and I will do my best to correct them.


End file.
